Remembering you
by TrueblueAngel
Summary: When Valentine takes Clarys brother she wants to remember all the fun times to do that she takes up soccer Jonathons favourite thing Valentine wants Clary to help him kill all downworlders but what happens when a golden boy stops at nothing to protect her
1. The past

_Well this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it. Jace, Izzy and Simon will all come in laer. I don't own any of these characters they all belong to Cassandra Clare._

_

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

_Oh god where is Jonathon he should be home by now._

"Did he pick up his phone?" I ask my mum with so much hope in my voice.

"No, I don't know where he is, training finished at 5:30 and now it's 6:30. I'm calling the police to send out a search party." As she reached for the phone it began to ring, she snatched it up hoping it was Jonathon or someone who had found him. When she heard the voice on the other side of the phone she froze with shock.

"Jocelyn, how nice it is to hear your voice again. I don't suppose you're quite as happy as I am to be speaking with each other?" No reply from my mum.

"I take that as a no. Well I just called to inform you that I have Jonathon with me, safe-"

"What! Valentine why do you have him? Is he okay? What-" My mother sputtered.

"He is fine. Now I just thought that it was only fair that I have him. You left me when our daughter was born without a reason, so I just thought-"

"I gave you a reason, I couldn't live with a man who was bent on killing downworlders, and I don't want my children around you. You're a monster." She whispered the last part.

"Well I think otherwise. Any way I called to tell you I will be keeping Jonathon since you have our daughter, you will be able to see him every six months and if you can't wait to see him and try and take him from me, I will just kill him and you won't ever be able to see him again. Goodbye Jocelyn." And he hung up.

_**End**_

_That was six months ago and now he stands in front of me but he's different and not my Jonathon –not the fun, loving Jonathon. _

His face was hard and serious he's definitely not that care free, soccer crazy guy he was. In his eyes I could see him remembering all the fun times we had together when he was teaching me how to kick a soccer ball when I was five and he was seven. Now he was eight-teen and I was six-teen and if only he was still his old self he could teach me all those move and how to dribble past defending players.

I looked at Jonathon, just inches away from me as we ate dinner with our mother and Valentine. No one spoke since every time my mother or I tried to make conversation they made a quick answer and brushed the question off. The night went quickly and before I knew it my mother and I were leaving but not before I caught a final glance at Jonathon he was smiling at me and from then on I vowed that I would do one thing that Jonathon loved the most, the thing he did that made him forget that we were nephlim, i would play soccer like he used too. I would play and get up to his level and remember how happy he was while playing this, this is how I would remember him. I went to sleep thinking how happy he would be if he knew how I was going to be following him and for the first time in ages I slept peacefully.

_Five months later…_

When I woke up at 10am horribly late for my morning training session with a bunch of the team, I sprinted over to the stadium which was only a half a kilometre run and reached the stadium with only minutes to spare.

"Hey good timing Clary, you're lucky, you only made it by 5 minutes." yelled Maia.

We heard a whistle blow. "Okay, 7 laps everyone." screamed Coach Garroway.

"Ugh" groaned a few of the guys who thought themselves to well skilled to warm up.

"You lot," he pointed to those boys "do an extra lap."

We warmed up and trained for two hours straight, weekend training finished at 1pm.

"Hey Clary, you want a ride home?" said Maia.

"No thanks, I'm fine. I forgot my 2 kilometre run on Friday I may as well start it now." I told her.

"Okay, stay safe. Love you." she yelled back.

"Bye." I laughed and started my run home. It was a long, heated run back to my house in Brooklyn. I had hot, muggy air pushing dow on me; I was outside the front of my house when I heard a horn honk behind me. I turned to see who it was and saw Sebastian my ex-boyfriend.

"Well, well look who it is boys. Its little soccer girl Clary." he said as he jumped out of his car along with two other friends.

"So," he said grabbing my wrist, I tried to pull it away but he just tightened his grip, "I think that we should get back together. Don't you?"

"Um, no." I said to him and instantly his face dropped and then hardened.

"Oh you really don't mean that." he said his voice dripping ice.

"Oh but I do." I replied mimicking his voice. He grabbed both my wrists now and I knew I would wake up with bruises in the shape of a hand. I squirmed and tried to break free, his hands tightened again and my shadowhunter instincts kicked in. I jerked my knee right where it hurt most for guys and i bolted inside my house and locked the door. While I ran indoors I heard Sebastian yell some words that really should not be mentioned. I waited until I heard his car pull away and then counted to three hundred. I opened the door and came face to face with a boy who looked about a year or two older than me; he had piercing blue eyes and black hair.

"Hi, I'm Alec. We moved in next door just today." he said and stuck out his hand for me to shake. I couldn't help but smile and shake his hand. "Are you ok, with what happened about five minutes ago?" he asked.

**So please review, i hope you like it. I will post the next chapter really soon. Also when you review be nice because i will get hurt but if you don't like it so far tell me what i should fix.**

**- trueblueangel**


	2. The Match

_Ok, well i hope you liked the first chapter and that you like this one too. Jace and Simon are in this one too, so yeah. Please read and review._

_

* * *

_

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you. I'm Clary by the way." I said to him.

"Nice to meet you" he said. He seemed really nice.

"How rude of me," I said to him "I didn't offer you some help with your unloading and you came to check if I was okay."

"No that's fine I'm doing okay. I'll be done soon." he said.

"No I swear I have nothing else to do but run a few laps of the block, and I want to help." he smiled and let me help.

We crossed over to his yard and I saw the huge black truck, stacked with boxes in it. There were only a few inches between the top of the truck and the boxes.

"Wow," I said "that's a lot of boxes." he laughed at me and started to grab one of the biggest boxes. There was something about him, it was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't place it. Then I knew it, he was a shadow hunter but he was using glamour to hide the runes. I was a part of the nephlim too but I had a gift, I could create new runes and I was using one now that didn't allow anyone - even nephlim - to see the marks on me. We were out there unloading for about three hours in the hot, muggy air and were relieved when everything was done.

"Oh thank god, there's nothing left" he said. "You want to come in and get a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." We walked inside and he poured us both water and we collapsed on the couch. We got to know each other over the period of time spent together. I found out he had two brothers and a sister. He was eight-teen, his sister and one brother both seven-teen and his other brother was only nine. He found out about me too. How I had one brother and loved soccer- though I didn't get into detail.

After ten minutes on the couch his sister barged in. "Alec, I'm ready to help-" she said as she walked in, she had long model legs and looked just like Alec but in a girl version. Long black hair fell to her mid-back, overall she was very pretty. "Who is this?" she asked looking at me.

"Izzy this is Clary our neighbour. Clary my sister" he said.

"Oh my gosh," she said, excitement written on her face "this is going to be so great not being the only girl. Wait, what school do you go to?"

"The school you're going to and I'm in your grade. Alec told me" I said smiling at her.

She squealed and yelled, "Oh this is going to be great, we can walk to school together tomorrow."

"Yeah sure I'll come by here tomorrow morning at about a quarter past eight, so we have enough time to walk there." I said.

"Absolutely. So what were you doing?" She said.

"Something you should have been here to help with." said Alec.

"Well I was at the shops and lost track of time. I was meant to be back at two but I'm only three hours late" she explained.

"Wait, its five o'clock? Oh I really have to go. My mums gonna kill me. Bye Alec I'll see you soon. Bye Izzy." I said while hugging them and running out the door.

I reached my mother's gallery and small shop where she sold off some of her paintings. I explained everything to her about how were not the only nephlim in town now. She was quite happy actually because now the town would be twice as safe, although she told me to keep what we really are a secret form them and I didn't complain. We arrived home late and I zoned out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up in the morning with the sheet clinging to me; it was going to be a really hot day, I could tell. I ran down stairs threw down some cereal and ran back to my room to have a quick shower, clean my teeth, brush threw my flaming reddish-orange hair and slip into some denim shorts, a Manchester jersey and my indoor soccer shoes- you never know when the coach would want you.I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I reached Izzy's house and knocked on the door. It opened and revealed a young boy who was most definitely Izzy's little brother.

"Hi, I'm Max" he said with a smile on his face that was too cute to look away from and too hard to not smile back too.

"Hi," I said "I'm Clary, is Isabelle ready?" she appeared out of nowhere and replied with a "Yes. Bye Max, tell your brothers to hurry up." With that she closed the door and we started walking. She was wearing a short black skirt with a very clingy, white tank top and black and white pumps.

"So I take it you like soccer." she said as we walked.

"Yeah, I take you like heels and makeup." I said. She laughed and replied saying "You guessed right."

So we walked to school talking about what we do and don't like. I took her to the front office so we could grab her time table.

"Oh my gosh you have the same timetable as me except for art, sport and English." I said.

"That's so good. What a relief." She really did sound relieved.

"Hey why don't I introduce you to the gang?" I said. She accepted and we walked over to the big oak tree where we always hung out. We like it there because there wasn't any of the I-too-good-for-you groups and we had room to run and muck around.

"Hey Clary" called Simon by best friend since forever. I ran up and gave him a giant hug. He picked me up and twirled me around and I laughed.

"Hey Si, hey guys." I said to everyone. "This is Isabelle my new neighbour." When the boys in our little group saw her their mouths hit the ground. I stifled a giggle. "Izzy this is the gang. Raphael, Simon, Maia and Aline." I said pointing to each of them as I said their name. They all talked a bit and then the bell rang for first period-math, I hate math.

So that's how the day went math, English then recess, art, biology, lunch and technology. The bell rang and that ended the school day. Izzy, Maia and I all walked out of the front doors together then Maia and I stopped and I turned to Izzy.

"Hey Izzy, um, we have soccer training now, so I can't really walk back with you. Is that ok?" I said.

"Of course. I'll go back with Alec. See ya, have fun." She said as she hugged us and walked away. Just like Alec she and Max used glamour but I could still see through it. Training was horrible today and it just started. Today it was boiling hot. We changed into our gear, shin pads and studs. Then we started.

"Everyone five laps. Then I want you to stretch. Now get moving" yelled coach. Maia and I kept good paste with each other and we were normally the first girls to finish. Maia started whispering to me then, "Hey, who's the new guy, he's kinda cute."

I turned to look at him he was about two guys behind us and looked like he could run a lot quicker and put us all to shame. Then it hit me, he was nephlim to. How weird, he caught me looking at him and winked and god he did look good. He had blond hair that would be better described as gold and his eyes were just as bright and vibrant. He had lean muscle, it was just right not too much, not too little. I turned back around and you could hear the other girls in the team giggling. I didn't really like anyone from the squad except for a few of the guys who were my friend and Maia. I didn't like any other girls because they thought that they were too good to care for anyone who wasn't good at soccer and they were quite the school sluts. Also they didn't like Maia or me because we would always beat them in mini games.

We finished the five laps and started stretching. We sat on the grass and stretched our arms, legs and every other muscle. Then coach told us to go into little teams of four, two boys and two girls. We were going to have a competition, to find the best team. All the girls rushed at that new guy, Jace I think I heard them say. I looked at Maia and she was pretending to throw up so was I, we started laughing. Jake and Cameron came up to us to be in our team. I liked them they were really good at soccer but they didn't brag about it. Minutes later the games began, we gave it our all and I ended up scoring the most goals, sending us into the finals.

We were up against Jace, Dylan, Ashley and Stephanie for the finals. Everyone got in position and coach blew the whistle. Jake and I started off, he passed me the ball from the kick off and I ran. Stephanie came at me first trying to show off, I dribbled past her and came to Ashley while the ball was still in motion I scissored both my legs around the ball and was free of her then I passed the ball to Maia on the left wing and she rolled her foot over the ball faking going right when she went left and easily passed Dylan by doing so, then she passed the ball behind her to Jake who kicked the ball up to himself and ran and juggled down the field and he passed it to back to me- Cameron was the boy teams goalie so he stayed back there.

The ball came to my feet and I quickly gave it to Maia. She dribbled passed Ashley and came to Jace she tried to dribble past him but he was too good and got the ball off her without trying. He was so graceful and swift while he had the ball at his feet he flew past Maia and Jake and came to me. He chipped it over my head and I ran back to attack again, this time he did a Maradona turn on me, then he came to Maia and she half got the ball of him and to retrieve the ball he went to kick it and hit Maia in the ankle. She was on the floor screaming, I ran as fast as I could to her and checked on her she was in pain.

I got up and looked right at Jace. "You moron it's a game at school not the world cup! God you guys are so dumb. You idiot!"

I went back to Maia. "Honey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just want to go home and lay down." She said. I took her home she was limping and all the girls were screaming 'fake' and 'liar'. I swore next time I saw that Jace guy he was going to get it.

**Hope you liked it. Now if you don't understand some of the moves from the soccer match i'll tell you:**

**scissors-moving your leg around the ball in a circular motion.**

**Maradona Turn- Maradona was the greatest player ever and made a move where you turn over the ball with both feet.**

**chip- a short kick high enough to get over someone's head so you can run around them and get to the ball.**


	3. Promises

Ok so here is chapter three. Enjoy. To everyone who has reviewd thank you for all the things you've written you've really helped me with this.

* * *

Clary-

"Hey are you ok, you've been kinda, um I don't know. Angry?" said Isabelle as we walked home from school.

"Nah, I'm fine" I snapped back and she looked a little hurt. "I'm sorry it's just, didn't you see Maia today she was on crutches and she looked awful." I explained.

"I know honey." she said wrapping her arm around me. "Look when we find that jerk and we'll get him so bad he won't ever leave his house. Okay?" At that she actually made me laugh.

"Hey." she said "Do you want to come over and study for that math test?"

"Yes! Oh god, I'm going to fail that thing."

"Don't worry me too."

We reached her house and I found Alec watching TV, he saw me and stood up to give me a big hug. He lifted me off the ground and squeezed me in a bear hug.

"Hey, how are you?" he said.

"Not too bad but I'm stressing out over a test."

"Clary! You better get your little butt over here or I will drag you here!" Isabelle was yelling from her room.

Jace-

I was walking into the living room when I saw her. Her small physique was pushed up against Alec's and as he picked her up and spun her around I heard her laugh, and god It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

_Ugh, Jace she's just like every other girl. She's no different than any other one you've seen._

"Bye Alec, I better go before she rips my head off" She said and with a quick peck on his cheek and left.

I don't know why but I felt a pang of jealousy towards Alec because they seemed really close and she probably hated my guts for what I did to her friend. Anyway she shouldn't worry about Izzy ripping off her head; I wouldn't let Izzy lay a hand on her.

_God Jace, give it up she hates you._

_Not for long..._

"Jace what are you doing?" Ugh Alec why must you always interrupt my thoughts?

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Look, if you're thinking of doing anything to Clary I suggest you don't she really nice and she's a good friend of mine and Izzy's so don't be a jerk." With that he stormed away.

I went up to Izzy's room knowing that Clary was in there.

"Izzy I think I left my phone in here." I said walking through her door without knocking. Clary saw me and looked gobsmacked for one second then her expression hardened and she stood up.

"You?" she said.

"Me. Look don't get all excited, I know that you girls all fall for me but you're going to lay off. I mean there is only one of me and hundreds of you." I replied in a smart-ass way.

"What's going on?" asked Izzy.

"He's the guy that put Maia on crutches" Clary was saying.

"He what? He did it? Jace you are so going to get it." Izzy was practically yelling. Then she came, pushed me out of the room and slammed the door in my face.

Clary-

We heard a knock at the door and Izzy yelled,

"Jace get lost, you moron"

"It's not for me" Jace said back "It's for Max."

"Well Max can come himself." She called back.

"Fine." Moments later there was a soft knock at the door.

"Izzy can I come in, I need to ask you a question about my homework." Said Max in the softest voice we had to strain our ears to hear it.

"Get Jace or Alec to help" said Izzy, frustrated.

"They don't want to help me"

"Come on" I said "let him in it would only take a minute." I said.

"Ugh, fine." Izzy said and got up to get the door when it flew opened and Jace ran in to plonk himself on Izzy's pink, plush bed.

"Jace! Get lost!" She yelled.

"Nah, your beds comfy, I think I'll stay here" he said snuggling deeper into the bed. I could tell Izzy was going to lose it so I cut in.

"I think I should go, it's getting late and I need to cook dinner." Izzy's head snapped up to me.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" she said and I could hear how much she wanted me to stay.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Thanks for everything though." I said.

"Ok, I'll walk you out." She said and I noticed that since the time I said I was leaving Jace didn't say a word.

Izzy and I walked down the stairs followed by Max and Jace. I gave Alec a hug goodbye and was moving to Izzy when I heard Max say

"Stupid, thing." Though he said it so softly I was only a whisper.

"What's wrong" I asked advancing to him.

"Nothing, I just can't figure this out" and he held up a comic book which read Naruto on the front.

"Here I'll show you" I said "Look, you read it from the back to the front and in a clockwise motion. See?" I said to him.

"Yeah, thanks Clary" he said now looking so happy that he could read his book.

"But," I said "this is book seven." I said with a smile in my voice.

"Oh," he said looking embarrassed "maybe I should get the first one."

"Yeah, well, Izzy and I are going to the shops on Sunday, you should come because I know the best place to get those for a really good price. And Alec you should come too."

"Yeah that sounds cool." Max said and gave me a shy hug and ran off.

"Max!" Jace yelled "Go wash yourself, you'll probably get a disease."

"Oh god, you're so funny. How do you cope?" I said with so much sarcasm in my voice that I could not possibly put anymore.

"I don't know, just the same way I cope with my godly good looks." He replied. I just gave him a roll of my eyes and went off and hugged Alec and Izzy both again. As I headed out the door I heard Jace call out to me.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" he said with his hand over his heart with mock hurt.

"No, sorry. I may give you a disease remember?" I said with a small smirk on my face. After I saw his expression which had turned to one of surprise and happiness I left.

Jace-

_Man she is the only girl who has shown me up like that and god if that's not hot than what is? _

_She really has to stop doing that if she does not want me to like her even more, but not just like her even more I want to protect her even more. It doesn't feel like I've known her for a few hours but more like a few days. These over powering feelings I had towards her weren't ones of likeliness but ones stronger like protectiveness, friendship and maybe a tiny bit of what it feels to really love someone who isn't family. _

_One day soon, I will have her falling over me like every other girl, but I don't know why I wouldn't admit to myself that she wasn't every other girl._

Clary-

A few minutes after I arrived home the phone rang and it was about six in the evening. It was my mother on the other side.

"Hey honey, look I won't be home till late so go ahead and have something to eat ok?"

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you soon. Bye, love you." I said.

"Love you too sweetie." With that she hung up.

I was watching TV when the doorbell rang; I got up and opened the door to see a pair of black, bottom less eyes and white pale hair. Those eyes scanned the area behind me and then fell to my gaze.

"Clary, how nice it is to be seeing you again." Valentines cold voice rung through the warm house, which now with his presence felt oddly cold.

"It's a shame I can't say the same to you." I replied trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"Stubborn like your mother. I don't like dragging on something that's cutting into my precious time so I will come right out and say it. I know you're aware of my plans for the downworlders so I have come to make you an offer to join me. I know your gift will come in quote handy."

"You are one senseless man if you think I'm even going to consider joining you. You have definitely lost your mind and I thought you couldn't have gotten crazier, yet you proved me wrong." I said with how brave I held myself.

"Very well then Clarissa. You have made a very bad mistake, you will regret it."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I don't make threats, I make promises." He said this and left the house, hoping that he wasn't telling the truth about 'promises not threats' because he had me a little spooked.


	4. Complicated

As I walked home I couldn't help all the thoughts that clouded my mind. Thoughts about Jonathon, good ones and bad, but mainly the bad ones, and the thoughts that came most often were the ones about Valentine, the thoughts that I really didn't want to think about. What was he going to do? He better not hurt anyone but me.

As I walked through my front door I was thrown out of my head and back into the present. I was positive something was wrong. My mother's car was here so she would be too but I couldn't hear a sound. Normally when she was home she was in her art studio painting away with the radio blaring and her singing along, but now nothing. I could hear a pin drop.

I crept quickly but quietly to the back of the house where her art studio is located and opened the door to find my half-conscious mother slouched against the wall with two dead Raum demons lying near her. It looked like an earthquake hit this place, there was paint thrown over the floor and shelves, paintings and equipment scattered from corner to corner.

I sprinted to my mother and gently put my hands to her shoulders.

"Mum?...Mum listen to me. Can you hear? Mum" I said gently but urgently.

"Hmmm?" was her way to answer back and tell me she was ok.

"Listen mum, I'm going to call Magnus to come and help. But just in case-" I got out my stele and drew a healing rune on her though it didn't do anything. I grabbed my phone and called Magnus, he answered on the third ring.

"Clary, don't worry I'm already here." As soon as he finished his sentence I heard a knock at the door. I wasn't surprised Magnus knew every little thing that happened, it was a little scary. I opened the door and he came in and walked straight to the studio, he knew our house inside-out. Magnus was probably one of our closest friends.

He knelled near my mother and picked her up bringing her to the couch in the studio, and then he did whatever he had to do that would enable my mum to heal from the demon poisoning. I stood close enough to be able to hear my mother's small, ragged breaths but far enough that Magnus had space to work without interruption. I heard something smash from outside in the hall behind me, I stepped outside to see a photo of me, Jonathon and my mum crushed on the floor and three Forsaken charging right at me.

I got out my two favourite seraph blades and yelled,

"_Abrariel_. _Camael_" and the blades shot to life, glowing.

The first Forsaken attacked me head on with out-stretched arms as if it were going to give me a very deadly hug. I used its arms to haul myself up and over the creature. Before I even hit the ground I had_ Abrariel_ slash across its throat, decapitating its head from its body and splattering me with its blood.

As soon as that was done I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, crushing the air out of me and I was positive I was going to have a bruise running all along my chest and arms. Its nails dug into my skin drawing some of my own blood. I knew I had to get the Forsaken away or they would go for my mother and a very tired Magnus who was drained of his magic and they wouldn't stand a chance.

I wiggled my arm free and jabbed _Camael_ it into the side of the Forsaken, it let out a painfully high wail and I spun around and dug_ Camael_ into the place where its heart would be and it slumped unconscious. The third Forsaken had its back to me and was reaching for the door which lead to my mother and Magnus when I jumped on its back and dug both of my blades into the sides of its neck.

Magnus walked out and had a small smirk on his face.

"I thought I heard the sound of battle. Any way your mother is fine, but she needs some rest, its only 5pm she should wake up next morning. Also I think I should stay the night to make sure she's ok."

"Of course you can stay. Thank you so much Magnus." I said giving him a huge hug. He was like my second brother, so he hugged me back and it was peaceful for one second.

"What the hell is going on?" I turned around to see Jace standing there in Shadowhunter gear and a confused expression on his face.

"Jace. What are you doing here?" I asked. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"There was demonic senses coming from here and I saw your mum's car out here and guessed you would have come home since you weren't at training. I thought you were in trouble. Now you answer my question. What the hell happened? You should be dead and you shouldn't be holding seraph blades, hugging a warlock." He said pointing at Magnus.

"Ok, look Jace. I know you won't believe me but I'm a Shadowhunter too just like you and I have always and everyone else just never knew it." I said.

"Well then why couldn't we see your marks?" He asked.

"Alright, well, you won't believe me."

"Try me." He said sounding confident.

"Well I don't know how or why but I can create new runes." When the words left my mouth he tilted one of his eyebrows up and replied,

"Ok, now I don't believe you. I really think you could lie better than that."

"Look pretty boy, she's not lying." Said Magnus.

"Fine," said Jace, with a cocky grin, "prove it.'

I lifted up my sleeve and showed off the rune that allowed no one to be able to see my marks or even guess that I was nephilim. Jace looked at it with awe for one second then recollected himself and spoke.

"What's it do?"

"This rune," I said "is the reason you never knew I was nephilim."

"Alright, fine I believe you. One more question, I don't suppose you took out these forsaken?" He said with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Is there something wrong with that?" I said injecting a lot of venom in my words, though not near enough to make Jace flinch.

"Not at all. You do know you're going to have to tell Izzy and Alec, unless you want me to do it? But I doubt you do. Oh and if any other demons come let me know." With that he left. Only now did I realise what a mess I must look like. I had my shirt covered with dirt and blood from the forsaken. My face had a little scratch here and there and I was already starting to bruise.

"I have to admit," Said Magnus "he sure is hot, but a huge jerk." I laughed and we checked the house for any other demons.

I didn't really want Jace to leave. He made me feel safe somehow, and I knew he wasn't always like this and that he was more than some up-himself, flirting soccer player.

_God Clary. Jace is a jerk; get that through your head. He doesn't even like you. Every time he hears your name he probably thinks "Clary? Oh yeah, Alec and Izzy's weird friend." Ugh why is he so complicated?_

Jace-

_I can't believe she's nephilim. She's so small and delicate, I don't like the thought of her going up against those Forsaken, no matter how hot it would have been. She was hurt and I saw that huge bruise spreading across her arms. I would bring those Forsaken back to life just to make them suffer for what they did to her._

_Ugh Jace, she doesn't even like you. Every time she hears your name she probably thinks "Jace? Oh yeah, Alec and Izzy's jerk of a brother." God, why is she just so complicated? _

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review and im really sorry if i dont update as quickly as you would like but i have a tone of big tests coming up and i really need to study.**

**Review... Plz?**


	5. Till tonight

Clary pov-

I woke to the sounds of Magnus' soft snores and the sun dancing across my quilt covers. I had a shower and as I was drying myself when I saw a loud, purplish line run across my arms and chest and right around my back. How did I know that Forsaken was going to leave a mark? I put on an Everton jersey and some denim three quarter pants since todays weather was a soft breeze and was just right. I walked out towards the dining hall which was right next to the kitchen and I heard soft voices talking. One of them was definitely my mother's voice and the other two sounded like Alec and Izzy. I hid behind the wall which opened into the dining hall and listened intensely.

"So you're both really nephilim?" I heard Izzy ask in an excited voice.

"Yes, and we always have been" my mother replied.

"Oh my gosh, that's great. Ugh, does Clary always take this long to wake up? We need to go and celebrate." Izzy was sounding a little annoyed and I stifled a giggle.

"Wait so if you're really nephilim then I bet there is more to your story. I mean Clary just told me you and your husband just broke up and he had your son and you had Clary. But I don't really believe that now." Alec was saying and I wondered how he figured that out. He must pay close attention to things.

"Well I think I will let Clary answer that question for you when she is ready." I was about to go out there and make an apperance and act as if I hadn't been listening to their every word when someone else spoke.

"You know," Jace said in a matter of fact tone from behind me, "it is quite rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversation."

"You know" I said mimicking his tone and turning to face him, "it's quite rude to pry around other people's houses. Now what are you doing here?"

"Well I believe I'm here to rid the world of demons and also to give the female race something pleasant to look at."

I gave him a roll of my eyes and asked, "What are you really doing here?"

"I'm here with Alec and Izzy they wanted you to clarify that you were really a shadowhunter, but you were in your room drooling so they asked your mother."

"I don't drool when I sleep." I said feeling a flush creep into my cheeks.

"What are you two doing?" I turned around to see Alec standing there not looking confused or curious but just nonchalant.

"Nothing," Jace said just as nonchalantly "I was just telling Clary that she shouldn't worry if she ended up dreaming and drooling over me. It happens to every girl."

"You are so full of it." I replied.

"Whatever Jace. Clary your mum said that your bathroom was up around here somewhere." Alec said while sweeping his eyes over the room.

"Yeah, just up there, in that door." I said to him and pointed to the door at the far right.

He tried to open the door but it was locked and we heard someone shout some words that sounded like,

"Don't you people ever knock!" I walked up to the door, made my hand a fist and banged on it.

"Magnus! Hurry up; you take ten years in there!" Under my breath I muttered "Stupid, gay warlock." But I mumbled it so softly that i practically thought it in my head.

Just then Magnus stepped out of the bathroom and gave me a death stare as if he knew what i had just said, and looking at his expression he did hear it.

"Look here gorgeous," Magnus said as he wrapped his arm around me, " just because you don't put any effort in your looks doesn't mean I can't as well" Just then Magnus tore his gaze away from me and looked at Alec.

I really don't know what they both felt but they held each other's gaze for approximately eight seconds. This is what I could tell, Magnus took Alec in. He took in the deep blue shade eyes that were covered a bit by stray strands of dark black hair. He took in his lean physique and the shadowhunter gear.

Alec looked at Magnus and took in his crazy, multi-coloured hair that sparkled and the earings that winked at us every time the sun hit them. He also showed a small amount of embarrassment and looked at Jace, who seemed to be staring straight at me.

Wait, m_e? Why is he staring at me? Look away Clary, act as if you can't feel his gorgeous gold eyes gazing into you face. Just look away._

Jace pov-

_Her eyes were like emeralds just laying there for everyone to see and so badly want to steal. She was beautiful. Stop it Jace you just missed half of what Alec had said._

"-go now. Max needs to go to a friend's house and I, um need to take him. And um, yeah. So see ya Clary. See you soon Jace" He stopped, swallowed and said "Magnus" With a bow of his head addressing that he was leaving. Why was he so stiff and rigid? Oh well. With that he left.

"Well, isn't he charming?" said Magnus but the way he said it, he sounded like he meant it.

Izzy dashed around the corner and lunged right into Clary's small, petite arms and when Izzy crushed herself against Clary, Clary gave a small yelp of pain. The sleave of Clary's shirt rode up a bit and I could see a dark purple mark running across her arm and it looked painful, I guessed it was from her fight last night and I so wanted to grab Izzy and push her off Clary for hurting her.

"We need to celebrate, first well go out for dinner at about five o'clock then we will go to the coolest club ever. Pandemonium." Izzy said in her most happy voice.

"Um, ok. What are we celebrating again?" Clary asked.

"You, silly. You're nephilim. We'll need to go to the shops and get you some new clothes because all you know how to wear are jeans and some old soccer jerseys"

"Sorry, but I can't I'm going out with Simon and before you ask, yes he is a vampire. But a good one, he only drinks animal blood." Clary said really quickly.

"Wait," I said " you're going out with him like on a date?"

"No. Just for fun we're going to the movies and then maybe to the park."

"But how can he go out in the sun?" Izzy asked in a confused voice.

"Well were not to sure about that. Magnus is helping us figure it out but so far, nothing." Clary said just as the bell rang.

"That's him. You can come if you want Izzy. And Magnus I won't even bother asking you, i know you hate movies" She said. Magnus gave a roll of his eyes and went into what I was assuming as the guest room.

"Clary, there are two things you don't need to ask me because you should know these answers. Point one, is that you should never ask me if I want to go to the mall because of course I do. And two don't ever ask me if I want to go to Pandemonium, because I would already be there. So that's why you're coming and were going shopping."

Clary gave Izzy a small cheeky smile and it was so adorable. She walked to the door and opened it, sure enough it was Simon.

"Hey beautiful." He said to Clary and she gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek, right then I wanted to rip his neck out.

_He's only her friend Jace, calm down._

"Hey Simon, is it okay if Izzy comes with us? Oh wait, I can't believe I'm saying this but, Jace do you want to come too?" My mouth turned up into a sly smirk.

"Tempting, I mean all I ever want to do is look at shoes and dresses." I love sarcasm, it just makes everything that much more fun. "No," I said serious this time, "I don't want you all to embarrass me. I'll see you later" Clary and Izzy rolled their eyes in synchronisation and I walked out the door practically kicking myself. Clary and Izzy were going to be trying on clothes and knowing Izzy, probably tiny clothes.

_I guess I would still see her soon enough. Wait their going to Pandemonium, it's a free world right. No invitation needed._

_I guess you'll have to wait till tonight Jace._

Clary pov-

"That movie was so scary." I said to Izzy and Simon as we walked out of the cinemas and into the food court.

"No it wasn't. That was nothing; you should see my band practicing. Now that's scary." Simon said and I burst out laughing along with Simon.

"I bet their not that bad." Izzy said kindly.

"Okay you really have not seen them practice. I would rather walk right into the Dumort alone without Simon, Raphael or any weapons." I said.

"Wait, that old abandoned hotel? And why would Raphael come with you and Simon?" Asked a confused Izzy.

"Well" said Simon, "you know that I'm a vampire and so is Raphael"

"He is?" Izzy asked not believing what Simon was saying.

"Yep." I said, "Now we could have lunch here or-" I was saying when I was cut off mid-sentence by Izzy.

"We can go shopping."

"No one said anything about shopping." Simon said lightly.

"We aren't." I said serious.

"Yes we are. Simon we're going to Pandemonium. You want to come?" Izzy said.

"Um, yeah sure." He replied.

"Okay, well then Clary and I need to go shopping, because the only clothes she owns are soccer related. Now let's go." Izzy said taking me by the arm and dragging me along with Simon trailing behind.

We went to every store that had either shoes, clothes, make-up or jewellery. We bought about ten bags each and Simon insisted carrying half of from Isabelle and I, even though I declined so many times.

I couldn't possibly know why Izzy had to buy me so many clothes. Yeah, she didn't let me spend a cent. We all but crawled to my car, well except for Izzy she looked like she could do this all day. And I thought soccer training was hard. Damn that reminded me, I had a huge game tomorrow for the finals. Well I should be able to squeeze in a morning run tomorrow and some other drills. But for now I had to think about how I was going to make it through today.

_I wonder if Jace would like my clothes. Maybe he would think I look like every other girl there, wearing practically to little clothes._

_Oh well, I will have to wait till tonight. _

**_Ok, i hope you like it and i really hope that you review cuz i know you want to._**

**_Thanks and also i will update sooner if you tell my dumb teachers to stop giving me all these tests and assignments._**

**_In the next chapter i will bring more soccer. Tell me what you think i should fix or if i should put more soccer and more fighting or more fighting or more romance which i swear will come._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	6. Pandemonium

"Oh thank god, I need to sit down." Simon said as we both collapsed onto the couch with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, no you don't. You little miss," Izzy said pointing at me, "Need to start getting ready. So get up and move that petite butt of yours. Isabelle grabbed my arm and all of the shopping bags and towed me towards my room and shut the door. Also leaving Simon alone in the living room to watch TV.

"Okay, now you sit here and I will get everything ready." Isabelle said with way too much excitement in her voice because all I felt was nervousness and worry. I sat on the chair which Isabelle had placed in front of my mirror and she dragged a small table next to me.

"Calm down when I'm done with you Jace won't be able to look away." She said.

"Um, what does Jace have to do with this?" I said and thanking the lord that my voice didn't waver.

"Don't think I'm dumb Clary. I see the way you look at each other. I mean Jace can be a jerk and yes he probably is the biggest flirt ever, but when he came home that night those demons attacked you his eyes and just him in general change. He was so worried about you all day and when he knew you were a shadowhunter Christmas and hell came all at once. He loved the fact that he would be able to train you and you train him but he hated that you were going to have to protect people and get near any demons. But what he hated the most was how you could create new runes, like Jace is a fantastic shadowhunter –one of the best really- and he loves being on the front lines but if the Clave ever found out about you they would put you on the front lines too and Jace doesn't want that. He feels some strange need to protect you Clary." What Isabelle was saying stunned me, I just couldn't believe it.

"Isabelle, I'm not sure why but I've always thought that under Jace's womanizer cover that he was a real nice guy and now, I think I hate him a little bit less than what I did two minutes ago." I said with a small smile playing at my lips.

"Oh and Isabelle, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, well is Alec gay?" When I said those words Isabelle just froze.

"How the hell did you figure that out? Clary you have to promise not to tell anyone, not Jace and Alec can't even know that you know!" Isabelle sounded a bit frantic now and I knew I had to calm her down.

"Izzy, I swear I would never tell anyone that. I just wanted to know because you know Magnus? Yeah well he's gay too and when they saw each other I could just tell that they were instantly attracted to each other."

"Okay, well now that that is all cleared up let's make you all pretty." Izzy turned on the radio and Nicki Minaj and Will. I. Am's Check It Out blared through the room.

"Okay, first make-up." Izzy said as she hauled a huge box to the small table which looked as if it were going to snap under all the pressure.

"Wait," I said "I don't want too much because I don't want to look completely different." Isabelle just gave me a smug smile and reached for the box

Isabelle opened the box and it all unfolded perfectly with four, small flaps opening out to the sides and one big one opening out to the back. Isabelle took out her black eyeliner pencil and gently but firmly applied it to my eyes, then then grabbed a gold pencil and drew a bold line across the very end of my eye lid where my eye lashes just started. She put the pencil away and dug around in the bag until she found her next choice of makeup. It was a medium shade of pink but she didn't apply it to my whole eye lid just the tip and it only took up one quarter of my eyelid. She then got a lighter shade and applied it to the remaining part of my eyelid and just a tiny bit to the part that is under my brow. But she did it ever so lightly you could hardly see it.

She turned me around to the mirror so I could see my eyes and I had a sudden intake of breath. My eyes were stunning and shining like never before. They were beautiful and I immediately gave Isabelle a look and she knew it meant that I fully trust her. She turned me back around and started again.

From what I could tell there was only the tiniest amount of a peachy-pink blush and no lipstick just a small coating of lip gloss to make my lips look fuller.

"Izzy," I said as I jumped up and gave her a huge hug, "I never thought I would say this but I love it."

The way she applied the makeup it didn't feel even a little bit heavy and I didn't look like I was drowning in makeup it was perfect.

"Now your clothes." She said as she dug through all the shopping bags and was finally happy with what she found.

She threw me a sky blue short sleeve shirt which clung to me perfectly and had a laser cut at the back. She gave me black shorts which cut off a bit higher than mid-thigh.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go put it on I'm dying to see you in this." Isabelle pushed me towards the bathroom so I could get changed. I put on the shirt and I could feel the breeze on my back and my legs have never felt so exposed. I walked out and Isabelle started squealing with joy.

"Oh my gosh Clary, you look hot as hell. And I'm not lying at all. Jace is going to die. Okay quick sit down time for your hair."

I sat back down on the chair in front of the mirror and Izzy turned it around again so I couldn't peek. When she finished I could see that she grabbed two parts of my hair from each side and made them into plats pulled them back and secured them at the back of my head with bobby pins, my bangs fell down perfectly and Izzy stepped away so she could see it altogether.

I had to admit I did look really good, all thanks to Isabelle.

"Wait one second." She said as she grabbed a box and pulled out some shoes that would definitely make a deadly weapon. They were blue and black and were gorgeous.

"Put them on." So I did but very hesitantly and it completed the whole look and Isabelle also showed me how to hid my weapons in the clothes and once Izzy was changed and ready we headed out to the living room where we found Simon asleep but changed in dark jeans and a red shirt that Izzy bought him today and boy did he clean up well.

Isabelle was wearing a white, silky dress which ended mid-thigh; it covered her shoulders and was loose from shoulders to under her breast but after that it was mega tight and looked great on her- but then again what didn't. She had on flirty red lipstick and black eyeliner, soft red blush and very light purple eye shadow.

"Simon get up were going!" Isabelle yelled just as Magnus appeared.

"So you are going to the club. Well why don't I join you? You don't mind do you?" Magnus asked, but he already knew we would say yes so he was dressed and ready to go.

"Of course, Magnus." I said with a smile just as Simon woke up. Izzy and I turned to look at him and his mouth literally dropped and hit the floor.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Yes my good friend," Magnus said as he walked over to Simon and wrapped and arm around his shoulders. "You can choose any one, unless they are already taken."

"Magnus. You jerk can't go around talking about us as if were a bunch of sluts to be sold." I said giving him my biggest death stare and I could tell Isabelle was too. When he saw our face he shrunk behind a now wide awake Simon.

"So are we going now or are we going to go after you kill Magnus?" Simon asked.

"We'll go now." I said instantly turning happy and we were out my door and in the car going to the Club.

Jace pov-

I arrived ten minutes ago and already had about fifteen different girls number and twenty guys who wanted to kill me, so no difference tonight. I turned my head towards the entrance and I almost passed out. Clary, Isabelle, Simon and that weird warlock, what's his name? Magnus. Clary and Isabelle were laughing hysterically at Something Simon said and it must have about Magnus because he shot daggers at Simon. The one thing I noticed straight away was that about three quarters of the guys were looking at Clary and Isabelle and quite a few of the girls at Simon and Magnus. I wasn't going to walk over to them yet because it would seem as if I were waiting for them. So instead I danced with the first girl who came and talked to me. She said her name was Aline and she was pretty hot but nothing compared to Clary.

I could tell Clary had a least fifteen guys lining up in turn to dance with her, they were all just too scared to go up to her. Aline could see me looking over at Clary and immediately filled with jealousy.

"Is she even old enough to be in here." She said in the most annoying voice and I had to strain my ears to hear her over the talking and blaring of the music.

"If she weren't why would she be in here?" I was just sick of being here with her and left. And taking in her reaction I was the first guy to walk away from her. I walked back over to the bar and leaned against and was planning to make my way over to her when some guy with blue hair walked up to her and I could instantly tell it was a demon and judging by the look on Clary's face that betrayed her for one second, so could she.

Clary pov-

I could feel his gaze digging into me ever since I stepped in here and now more than ever. I wonder if Jace knows that I knew he was here. Isabelle and I were dancing when some cute guy with ice blue hair approached me from behind. He wasn't the first guy to approach me, I had about twelve so far, but I instantly knew he was a demon.

He placed his hands on my waist and I turned to face him.

"Well aren't you a cute thing?" He said.

"I don't know, you tell me." I said in my most seductive voice and judging by the reaction of a few guys around me it must have been pretty seductive. He grabbed my hand and turned to look at a door that read: Supply Room. Employee Admittance Only. I gave him a sly smile and he led me in the room. I gave Isabelle a final glance and she looked kind of angry that I've got the only demon of the night.

Jace pov-

I went to the bathroom and put on glamour so I could take a look at how Clary was going without looking like some psychotic guy spying on a couple of teenage kids looking for some fun.

I quickly went into the supply room and found Clary up against the wall with the demon pushed up against her. One Clary's hand trailed down her thigh looking for what I think would be a seraph blade, while she kept other one in the demons hair.

Clary slowly lifted up her shorts and I so wanted to walk up and help her get every weapon she needed. She got it free and yelled "Camael" and her blade shot to life she kicked the demon away and considering the shoes she is wearing it would have killed even more. She stepped out of her shoes and lunged at the demon, it's arm swung out at her in a swinging motion, she grabbed its arm but he spun her around and was holding her arm and was facing her back. The demon went to punch her back when Clary place both feet on its stomach and flipped around untangling herself from the demon and she dug Camael into its heart. It slumped dead on the floor and I was about to go meet Clary when something grabbed her from the side and dragged her to themselves. I could see that it was a man with silver hair and dark black eyes. I held my breath when I heard the word that came out of her lips; it was filled with so much poison.

"Jonathon."

Clary pov-

"Clary it's lovely to see you again." He said in his same old voice which was full of love.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want, and yet you won't even give it to your brother to help out your father."

"My father. Fathers don't threaten their daughter to help them kill every downworlder. And fathers don't take the most important thing in their daughters live. Her brother."

"Clary this is not your choice any more you are coming with me and that's final." His voice was hard and full of authority. His hand still gripped my arm like it was the key to Valentines plans. I tried to break free but his grip tightened.

"Let go." I said stuffing so much venom in those two words that even if it tried I possibly couldn't put any more.

"No." He said putting that much more venom in his words that I flinched. Looking at him I could see the great brother he was and would still be if it weren't for our father. My eyes almost started to water.

"She said, let, her, go." It was a new voice and sounded a lot like Jace, I turned to see that he really was standing there. My guardian angel. I could tell that this was going to be a long night and it wasn't going to end well.

I would lose either my brother or the guy I was falling for harder than any other guy.

**Sorry for any mistakes, i normally triple check but i really want to publish it and i need to go to a party, so please review... **

**Hope you liked it.**


	7. Nothing at all

Clary pov-

"Jace, it's okay. You can go." I said though I really didn't want him to leave, he made me feel so safe.

"No it's not okay Clary. He may be your brother but he has no right to hurt you like that." Jace said and I could see how much he had to try to not fling himself at Jonathon.

"Who do you think you are? You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do to my own sister." Jonathon was saying as he released my wrist and pushed me behind him.

Jonathon grabbed two seraph blades and called their name and as the shot to life Jace did the same and I really couldn't let this go through.

"Okay, stop. You're not going to do this, put the blades away now." I said almost peeing my pants.

"Oh yeah, watch us." Jonathon said and it was almost a whisper as he lunged at Jace.

Jonathon knocked Jace to the floor and they both dropped their blades on impact. They were throwing punches and I ran and grabbed both their blades and hid them just to be safe. I ran back to see them still grappling on the floor, I didn't want to throw myself in there just in case I hurt one of them more than what they already are.

"Stop being morons both of you." I said and I'm sure they heard it but didn't care enough to listen.

"Stop." I yelled and still nothing.

"STOP!" I've never in my life yelled that loud. They both froze all bloody and bruised. Jace was on top of Jonathon with his fist raised and just inches away from Jonathon's face.

"I'll go with you, but I'm not making any promises Jonathon as to if I would help you plan whatever it is you and Valentine are doing." I said and I looked over at Jace and saw anger and hurt mixed into one.

"Clary, you don't have to go." Jace said his voice tight and his jaw clenched.

"Yes, I do. If I don't I know Valentine will just return to either my house or someone else's and hurt the people I love." Jace stood up and so did Jonathon, they had a stare down and I could tell if I didn't stop them before they would have ripped each other's heads off.

Jonathon and I walked out of the room followed by Jace we went outside and left the club.

_What was I going to do? I know why Valentine wanted me; he thinks that my ability to create new runes would help him somehow to kill all downworlders. Including Simon, Raphael and Magnus. I knew what I had to do but I really didn't want to. _

We stopped in front of a sleek, black Porsche and Jonathon grabbed the keys out of his pocket and turned to me.

"You do know _he_ can't come." Jonathon said the 'he' with so much poison that I never thought he could since I knew him to be the kindest guy in the world.

"_He_" Jace said "has a name."

I turned to Jace and took a step towards him, my back was facing Jonathon so I craned my neck around and asked him,

"Is it okay if we have a little talk in private?" He gave me a look that said he didn't approve but let us have our privacy and moved a few meters back.

"Jace," I whispered "you really shouldn't have done what you did, I would have been fine."

"No way would I have let you be there by yourself or come out here by yourself. I'll follow the car and meet you to where ever he's taking you."

"Jace, no. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Me, hurt? That's a good one but you can't possibly think I would just let you walk out of here with him. I would never let anything ever hurt you." My legs, my chest everything was pressed up against him now but it wasn't close enough. I ever so slowly leaned in. His hand cupped my face so gently as if I would break into a million pieces. His lips touched mine sweetly, not passionate or hungry just light and sweet.

Jace pov-

The kiss was like no other kiss that I've ever had, every other kiss was full of lust but kissing Clary was different, better. It was sweet, small and beautiful everything Clary was. My hands moved from cupping her face and slid down her small physique. The small kiss turned into a more heated kiss, her hands slid in and up my shirt and mine slid down her pants and I twirled her lacy undies in my hand. She pulled back to catch her breath but my lips just moved to her neck, after all this holding out I could finally give in.

"Are you done there yet?" Jonathon asked and ruined the perfect moment.

"No, we weren't actually." I said to him getting angry.

"Jace please don't follow, you'll get hurt, and I do plan on escaping." Clary said gasping.

"Really after what we just did I don't think there's any way in hell that I wouldn't follow you. Now be careful, because I've finally got my hands on you and don't want you to end up hurt."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just take care of yourself."

With that she hopped in the car and they drove away.

Clary pov-

The car ride was weird and very silent. We arrived at what looked like some huge mansion and I couldn't help but think how fun it would be to draw this. The little details here and there, the tone of the walls and garden was all so amazing. I wish I had a sketch pad and pencils.

Jonathon ushered me inside and took me to what must have been the biggest library ever. Of course at the very top of the room sat Valentine at some huge oak desk. He stood up and walked towards us.

"Thank you Jonathon. You may leave." Jonathon left and shut the door with a small thud and then Valentine turned to me. "How are you Clary? I bet you know why I've bought you here."

"Yeah I do. You want me to help you kill all the downworlders, blah, blah, blah. I get it. And my answer is no. Can I go now?" I said impatiently.

"My, my. Have your manners really gotten this out of hand? I'm afraid that you can't choose whether or not you want to help me or not. You have to."

"No. I. Don't. You can't and will not control me." I said.

"I didn't want to do this Clary but you've left me no choice." He finished his sentence and pushed a button near his table.

A space in the floor parted and three demons that I've never seen before shot out from there and came right at me. I drew out my seraph blades and yelled their names. They flared to life and just as one demon was going to hit me a blur flew across the room and tackled the demon. It flew to the side of the room and its head detached from its body. These demons were apparently Shax demons. I saw Jace get up and clean some of the blood of his jacket, he looked up at me and smiled that smile that would break anyone's heart.

"Jace look out." I cried as a demon lunged straight at him. I was about to scream when the demon fell limp on the floor with a dagger right at its heart, I looked in the direction the dagger came from and saw Jonathon standing there, our eyes met and he gave me one of the smiles he would give me every time he scored a goal and I would be cheering for him.

The last demon went straight for Jace and was killed instantly when he stabbed its heart. Something cold and sharp touched my neck and an arm wrapped around my own arms and chest. I sucked in a breath and both Jonathon and Jace heard me and turned to face me.

"Let. Her. Go." Jace's voice was full of ice and could possibly kill a creature with the venom he put in it.

"I don't think I will. You and Jonathon are next but I think I shall taunt you both a bit first." Valentine said.

Valentine jabbed his knee into the back of mine and I fell forward just the tiniest bit but it was enough to open a gash from the knife at my neck. Valentine's arm squeezed me tighter until I was gasping for air. I saw Jonathon and Jace both take a step closer, but they both knew they couldn't do anything unless they wanted me dead. Valentine kicked the back of my ankle and I screamed in pain, and tried so carefully not to lean forward. It didn't work I fell forward even less than last time but the gash opened even more.

Valentine's grasped faltered for one moment but that was all I needed. My left arm came free from Valentine's hold and I quickly took my arm out and grabbed Valentine's hand holding the knife and spun myself around so that I was facing him. Jace acted fast and sliced Valentine in the stomach. Valentine crumpled to the floor and stopped breathing. His last breaths were very soft and rugged. I don't know why but a tear escaped my eye.

I turned and face Jonathon. He saw me, gave a sad smile and then opened his arms.

I ran into his strong yet gentle arms and remembered every time he hugged me when we were younger and started sobbing. It's been so long since my brother held me in his arms and I knew he really didn't mean any of the things Valentine made him do. The look in his eyes showed it all.

"Clary, I'm so sorry. I love you." He said into my ear and his voice was wavering just the tiniest bit.

"I love you too Joey." We stayed like that for a few moments when Jonathon's mouth moved to my ear and whispered something about Jace. I turned to face him and he had a huge gash on his head and arm from when he tackled the demon. I moved over to Jace and gently kissed his cheek. His arm wrapped around my waist and the other one tangled in my hair. I slowly put my arms around his neck and his head dipped down to my level.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again because like I said before now that I have you, you can't leave me. Okay?"

"Okay." I whispered so softly it's amazing he heard me. I pushed my lips to his, softly and slowly at first but then passionately and lovingly.

Everything was how it was meant to be. I had my brother back and Jace was all mine. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing at all.


	8. Forever

Hey guys this is the final chapter for this story and i hope that you like it, and if you dont then oh well it was fun any way.

* * *

CPov

I don't even remember how I arrived home because the only thoughts I could think of contained Jace. I kicked off my sheets, stretched and flinched when I heard the cracking of my bones. I smiled at the thought of how now everything was how it was meant to be. My gorgeous brother was back in my arms and I didn't have horrible thoughts of Valentine picking at the back of my head.

I threw open the window just as my door opened, I turned around, and guess who was standing in the frame of my door- Jace who else. He took one small step towards me and that was invitation enough for me. I ran towards him and jumped in his arms.

"Oh god Clary, I love you, so much." He said, his voice all husky.

I looked up at him with surprise in my eyes.

"I love you too Jace."

After a few minutes of just being in each other's arms, we decided to go down and see everyone else- who were also waiting for me to wake up.

After I quickly threw on some shorts, a jersey and glanced at the clock- which revealed that Jace and I had spent much longer than a few minutes up here, we headed downstairs.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty." Magnus said to me in what must have been the cheeriest voice ever.

"You do know," Simon said as if to inform me, "you have the Girls Grand Final today."

"What? That's today? Crap!" I took my hand out of Jace's- who gave an angry grunt when I did. I turned, looked at him and gave an apologetic smile.

I ran upstairs put on my shin pads, boots and uniform. I grabbed what I needed and ran back down stairs.

I entered the kitchen huffing and puffing.

Alec, Simon, Jace, Isabelle, Magnus, my mother and Jonathon all threw me bewildered looks, as if they didn't know why I was rushing so much.

"It's ten o'clock people, and this thing starts at ten thirty. I was meant to be there an hour earlier."

"Ohhhh." Every one said in unison as if they finally understood.

We rushed into Jace's car and my mother's car. The traffic seemed to go on forever and felt as if it were practically crawling its way about. We reached the stadium and were stopped dead because no matter where we looked there was absolutely no parking left. I hopped out of my mother's now stopped car and bolted for the field and made it with seconds to spare.

"Fray, what took you so long? We're about to start. Go take centre mid." Coach Garroway ushered me to the field just as the starting whistle blew.

Our team started with the ball. Stephanie passed it to Ashley and then Ashley back to Stephanie. She passed one of the girls but got too cocky and didn't pass the ball to an open Maia. An opposing player snatched the ball of Stephanie and was running up the field. Coach was yelling at Stephanie for not passing, so was the other coach from the other team, he was saying something about how to pass and stuff like that.

The girl with the ball was charging through the left wing and made it passed our player. She was getting dangerously close to the goals. I sprinted as hard and fast as I could and from the very time I stepped onto the field I could hear Jace, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Jonathon and my mother cheering from the stands.

I reached the huge number ten with the ball and retrieved it off her easily. I ran the field with ease and passed one player after the other with some tricks Simon was teaching me.

Maia was free to my left and we were approaching the goalie box quickly. I passed it to Maia and she took a shot for goals and it skimmed the top of the goals and sailed overhead.

"Don't worry guys, we can do it. Heads high." Ashley was saying in that annoying voice of hers that she somehow thinks is drop dead hot.

The goal kick was taken and landed right at our sweeper's feet. We moved the ball up the field just to have one of their monster size players rip it away from us.

First half ended in what felt like a minute, we went to have a drink and strategize. Maia looked at me blushed and pointed behind me. I turned to see Jace standing behind the waist high fence.

"Hey you're doing great, but be careful those girls are huge." He said when I came up to him. When I reached him his hand lifted and was cupping my cheek.

"Skill over size." I said to him.

Jace was about to lean in and kiss me when the whistle blew signalling for everyone to take their positions.

"Couldn't they give me two more minutes?" I grumbled and Jace just laughed.

"You better go now, be careful." He said.

With that I kissed his cheek and ran out on the field and took my position.

Once again the whistle was blown and signalled the start of second half.

Maia had the ball and dribbled up the field; I was free to her left and called for her to pass me the ball. She expertly maneuverer passed a player and passed the ball my way. It came to me and I stopped it at my feet and dribbled over to the goals while passed on coming players. I was quickly advancing to the goals and could hear all my friends and family cheering; I was in the goalies box and went to kick the ball when something smashed onto my leg.

I fell to the floor and heard the ref blow his whistle signalling everyone to stop. Maia was the first person to reach me, she knelt down and had concern written all over her face.

"Clary, Clary are you okay?" She asked just as I turned my head and saw Jace, Alec, Simon, Izzy, Magnus, Jonathon and my mother jump the fence and dash over to me.

"Clary, oh god. Are you okay?" Jace asked looking as if he was the one who may have a fractured leg.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied trying to sooth everyone. The assisting referees came over and asked my friends and family to move off the field and after much hesitation everyone but Jace left.

"Clary don't worry, the ambulance is here and their taking you there to get your leg checked out. Okay?" Jace asked in his husky voice.

Moments later I had paramedics surrounding me and lifting me on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Jace talked himself into riding at the back with me and hopped in.

We reached the hospital and had my leg treated and wrapped in a cast, Jace and I had a talk with the doctor who said I couldn't play for another ten weeks just to be safe since it was a bad fracture, but other than that I was free to go home.

Jace drove me home and when he opened the car door for me and lifted me up in his arms I gave him a peck on the cheek. I was taken inside and saw everyone waiting there- including the whole soccer team- boys and girls.

When everyone in the team had said something and signed my cast they all left. Magnus, Simon, Alec, Izzy, Jonathon and Jace all wanted me to stay up a bit but my mother insisted I go straight to bed. And so this lead to Jace carrying me up the stairs, helping me into my pyjamas and tucking me in bed.

He looked at me with so much love in his eyes that I thought I was going to cry; he lifted his hand, stroked my cheek, kissed my forehead and turned to leave.

"No, don't- don't go. Please."

Jpov-

Every time she said that one little word my heart melted and I had to do as she said.

"Okay." I replied and moved over to her bed and sat on the edge.

I stoked her hair and watched her fall asleep all the while looking like an angel.

"I love you Clary." I said so softly that I was amazed when she replied.

"I love you too, and won't ever stop loving you."

I kissed her once softly and feel asleep with her and knew this is how it is going to be, forever.

**Like i said i hope you liked it and this is the last chapter because i have two new stories that im doing now and they are-**

**Her glass Slipper- A cinderella story and**

**Life of hell...**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this and supported this story,**

**-TrueblueAngel**


End file.
